I was made for loving you
by Elizabeth Huddy
Summary: House esta casado con Stacy puede que no parezca Huddy pero lo es, solo que tardara un poco en llegar
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción **

**House tiene tiempo trabajando en ****Princeton Plainsboro****, junto con Wilson nunca sucedió o sucederá lo de la pierna bueno al menos por ahora. Cuddy recién llega a ser decana del Hospital tras la partida del antiguo decano.**

* * *

Estaba decidido que no iría a esa estúpida fiesta pues tarde o temprano se enteraría quien era el nuevo Decano de Medicina, pues siempre se metía en problemas pero lamentable mente hubo una pelea con Stacy que prácticamente lo orillo a ir a esa, estúpida fiesta.

Greg lavaste los platos.- siempre era lo mismo desde que se casaron.

Hmmm lo siento esto de ser jefe de diagnostico me mantiene muy ocupado.

Sabes… estoy cansada de que siempre evadas tus responsabilidades.- decía levantando la voz.

Aa así que yo evado mis responsabilidades solo porque olvide lavar los platos.

No hablo de solo los platos… también sobre la cena que organice para que nuestros padres se conocieran mejor pero el gran señor Gregory House tenía noche de bolos y no podía faltar.

Y qué me dices de ti súper abogada hipócrita que se la pasa defendiendo personas culpables al saberlo tu misma.

House es mi trabajo… Sabes que vete a la mierda tengo una cena con mis jefes y no pienso llegar tarde.

Sabes si tienes razón me largo.- decía dirigiéndose a la habitación y haciendo una pequeña maleta echando un poco de ropa solo para asustarla y después fuera lloriqueando a su oficina pidiéndole perdón o que lo detuviera en ese momento los resultados variaban.

Después de hacer la maleta subió a su Mustang 65 no tenía ni idea a donde iría claro no iría a un Hotel para eso estaba su buen amigo Wilson.

Toc… toc… toc….- Wilson abriendo la puerta.- Que quieres House voy de salida no tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

¿Hacia dónde?

A la fiesta que hará el hospital por lo de la nueva decana y la despedida de Richard.

Iras a esa basura.

Si Richard me ayudo mucho haciéndome jefe del departamento de Oncología y a ti haciéndote jefe de diagnostico.

Si ahí que despedir bien al vejestorio.

Y porque estás aquí y mas con esa maleta.

Si ya sabes las peleas entre los matrimonios.

Y lo tomas así tan a la ligera.

Lo tengo todo calculado e días vendrá a rogarme a mi oficina o aquí y tendremos sexo, de reconciliación y no sé si sea verdad pero dicen que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones.- decía guiñándole un ojo a Wilson.

Está bien está bien entendí el punto y porque fue la pelea.

Por platos.

Enserio fue por eso.

Y también dijo otras estupideces sin relevancia que no recuerdo.

Wow entonces te quedas o vienes conmigo.

Hmmm no me quiero aburrir… pero en la despedía habrá barra libre si voy pero no tengo que ponerme.

De acuerdo creo que tengo un traje que te quedara.

De acuerdo Jimmy dame el más heterosexual que tengas…

Y como te quedo.

No parezco muy gay… me gusta.

De acuerdo vámonos.- decía Wilson desesperando.

Entraron y el Decano ya estaba dando su último discurso y finalizo con así.-

Por último solo diré que fue un placer dirigir este hospital todos estos años pero ahora me remplazara una gran persona Damas y Caballeros Lisa Cuddy la nueva decana de Princeton Plainsboro.

House solo se le formo una media sonrisa y pronuncio.- Interesante.

Que dijiste.- decía Wilson pues House casi lo dijo como un susurro.

Shhh deja escuchar a la nueva decana que además esta como quiere.- Decía House.

Si es muy linda.- Decía Wilson con una sonrisa.

:::Flash Back:::

Después de aquel encuentro no sabía cómo sentirse llego a su dormitorio no sabía si llamarla, las dudas lo invadían y si él la echaba a perder y la volvía miserable como él lo era, tomo una decisión quizá ella era su señal de luz entre tanta oscuridad, pero algo sucedió había una carta debajo de la puerta, del decano diciéndole que estaba expulsado de la facultad, increíble se sentía muy molesto era la tercera universidad de la cual lo expulsaban, luego lo recordó lo que estaba a punto de hacer quizá esa era una señal de que solo era algo pasajero. Comenzó a empacar saldría en la mañana temprano sin despedirse de nadie.

Llego a la cuarta universidad Johns Hopkins, a pesar de todo se equivoco ese encuentro no fue nada pasajero la tenía en la mente cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo era como si le hubiera inyectado un veneno que cada vez lo mataba más lentamente con el recuerdo de aquella joven de primer año. Al principio se acostaba con cualquier mujer que le lanzara una mirada seductora, solo para tratar de quitársela un momento de la mente había veces que la chica que tenia encima se convertía en ella.

Paso el tiempo, la época de autodestrucción para tratar de olvidarla había acabado, después conoció a su único mejor amigo James Wilson, con el tiempo llego Stacy una linda abogada y su actual esposa con la que él conoció el amor bueno eso lo que él creía.

* * *

**Creo que estoy avanzando en esto de la escritura hasta introducción les puse XD. Bueno esta es otra historia del cuaderno mágico jaja si es que lo recuerdan si no lean mi antiguo Fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y si es asi díganmelo con un Review ;) no les cuesta nada. Si la historia es Huddy creo que no podría escribir otra cosa que no fuera de ellos, solo que tengan paciencia el Huddy ya llegara muy pronto.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa Cuddy llevaba una vestido entallado de gala negro, ella trataba de ver un punto fijo y sonreír y tratar de no estar nerviosa entre tanta gente; y lo mas pésimo de toda la noche sucedido su mirada y la de Greg House se cruzaron aun había una chispa especial entre los dos, (Pero que rayos hace House aquí).- pensaba cuando el antiguo decano la saco de sus pensamientos.

Cuddy que le parece si le presento a los jefes de departamento del Hospital.

Oh me parece genial.- decía sonriéndole gentilmente.

Después de presentarle a casi todos los jefes, al fin llego el momento casi más emocionante de toda la noche por así decirlo, se acercaban a presentarle al jefe de oncología y al jefe de diagnostico del hospital, ahora si era el momento más emocionante la hora que tener que cruzar palabra con el después de tanto tiempo. Se acercaba ella con ese vestido que la hacía ver muy bien mientras él la examinaba de arriba abajo sin pudor sin importarle que todos se dieran cuenta hasta ella. Ella lo recordaba como la última vez que lo había visto fue esa estúpida noche donde todo cambio donde tuvieron sexo, o porque no decirlo hicieron el amor ninguno de los dos estaba seguro nunca hablaron de ello nunca tuvieron esa incomoda conversación sobre el ahora que, porque al momento de llegar a su dormitorio se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que estaba expulsado de Michigan; El pesaba que la había superado pero al verla tan radiante y la manera que latía su corazón parecía todo lo contrario.

Cuddy te presento al jefe de oncología el Dr. James Wilson.

Mucho Gusto Dr Wilson.- estrechando su mano.

Y el jefe de Diagnostico el Dr. Gregory House y también un gran dolor de culo.- ambos se miraban con esa chispa especial.- o creo que ustedes ya se conocen.

Si bueno yo le quite su inocencia.- decía guiñándole un ojo, mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

Se refiere que me ayudo mucho con mi carácter, y si fuimos juntos a la universidad.

::::Flash Back::::

Greg tengo algo que decirte.- decía muy angustiada mientras el no paraba de besarla.

Si.

Greg soy virgen.- decía tomándolo por sorpresa y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Bueno entonces tendremos que ir más despacio.- decía con su voz totalmente relajada.- Te parece.- decía tomándola suavemente del mentón.

::::Fin del Flash Back::::

Entonces conoce como es, espero que no le cause muchos problemas Dra Cuddy.

Espero que no.- decía sacando su mejor sonrisa falsa.

Ambos se despidieron de House y Wilson y Richard continuo presentando a todos a la nueva decana.

House se iba dirigiendo a tomar un trago cuando Wilson lo detuvo.

House qué diablos te pasa sabes que ella tiene suficiente poder ahora como para mandarte a la mierda con tan solo mover un dedo, a y eso de del carácter tal vez Richard se lo halla creído pero yo no.

Que te digo soy un semental.- decía con aires de grandeza.

Entonces tú y ella fueron novios.

No solo fue algo de una noche.

No fue lo que pareció hoy cuando se volvieron a ver.

Voy por un trago.- Decía mientras se marchaba evadiendo la conversación.

Al día siguiente se levanto si muchas ganas de la cama un poco desorientado pues no sabía dónde estaba, al instante recordó que estaba en la casa de Wilson y todo lo demás, sin mucha gana se ducho, se vistió, y preparo un poco de café y pan tostada Wilson ya no estaba en casa el señor perfección le encantaba llegar puntal.

Entrando al Hospital cuando para su mala suerte ella estaba en la recepción, revisando unos papeles, se miraba deslumbrante claro había envejecido un poco igual que él era un proceso natural de la vida pero aun asi se miraba genial y increíblemente sexy para él.

Llega tarde Dr. House.

Llámame Greg nena como los viejos tiempos.- decía seduciéndola como en la universidad

A mi oficina ahora.- decía haciendo resonar sus tacones y movía las caderas a un zigzag que hacía que todos los hombres voltearan a verla pero solo él sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba furiosa.

Ya en su oficina ella primero tomo asiento y luego el.- Tenemos que dejar las cosas en claro yo soy tu Jefe y tu un empleado.- decía con su voz firme y su postura autoritaria.

* * *

**Upps... Me tarde lo lamento es que tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora por suerte no de ideas pues la historia ya la tengo escrita. Me encantaron mucho sus Reviews :3 gracias a todos. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ya en su oficina ella primero tomo asiento y luego el.- Tenemos que dejar las cosas en claro yo soy tu Jefe y tu un empleado.- decía con su voz firme y su postura autoritaria.

El solo frunció un poco el seño; tanto había cambiado Lisa Cuddy si fuera asi extrañaría mucho a la antigua Lisa.

Si jefa.- haciendo seña como de militar.

Me dieron algunas listas y no has hecho horas de clínica durante 8 años, y es hora de que empieces.

Oh me encantaría pero tengo una cosa importante que hacer.- decía a punto de irse.

Tendrás que dejarlo para después tienes un caso.

O lo lamento tengo que ir a hacer horas de clínica pero me encantaría hacerlo luego me mandas el fax.

Lo sé primero vas a mandar a tu equipo a hacer pruebas y luego bajaras a hacer tu horas de clínica.- decía sonriendo y con una voz dulce pero a la vez un poco tétrica.

Iba decir algo pero ella salió de su oficina con unos papeles a toda prisa dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Hola equipo espero que hayan disfrutado del antiguo decano porque nos espera una era de oscuridad.- decía tomando un tono como en una película de Harry Potter…

Después de discutir varios diagnósticos, Foreman y Cameron fueron revisar la casa del paciente mientras Chase se dedicaba a hacer pruebas como sacar sangre, etc.

Después de 2 horas después se dio cuenta de que House no había bajado a hacer sus horas de clínica, así que decidió ir a buscarlo a su oficina. Se sentía, nerviosa al tener que enfrentar a ese viejo personaje de su vida con el cual no había hablando desde hace mucho tiempo, el ascensor sentía que iba demasiado rápido y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar como si en cualquier momento fueran a doblarse y ella caí ría violentamente contra el suelo del ascensor.- Que te pasa Lisa (se decía así misma) es solo… House…solo Gregory House. El ascensor se abrió y ella empezó su marcha con furia asiendo resonar sus tacones tenía que empezar a sembrar respeto ante todo el personal y eso es lo que parecía que estaba logrando en su corto primer día pues al ver solo un poco a los empleados del hospital como enfermeras o doctores parecían que temblaban solo al verla, "que idiotas"-pensaba para sí misma si supieran que en el fondo solo era como niña asustada por su primer día en el preescolar que en cualquier momento sentía que se quebraría. Tuvo que detener su marcha pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era acaso House con una mujer parecía que se estaban reconciliando o algo parecido, ahora si se sentía que se quebraba en millones de pedazos.

Tienes que dejarlo ir Lisa tú… esta comprometida.- decía acariciado un hermoso anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo.

Del otro lado House y Stacy se reconciliaban una hermosa sonrisa adornaba en rostro de Stacy mientras que House hacia algo parecido a una mueca pues era muy raro cuando realmente sonreía.

Lo siento tanto Greg esta noche te recompensare.- decía besándole suavemente.

Mmm eso suena bien.- decía tomándola de la cintura.

No Greg basta escuche que hay un nuevo de decano de medicina eso es cierto.

Decana, es una perra en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Greg sabes que no me gusta que te expreses así, de acuerdo no quiero causarle problemas al gran doctor de este Hospital de te veo en la noche.- decía plantándole un último beso.

Adiós.

No falto mucho para que luego Cuddy se enterara de lo que House quería, hacerle al paciente y claro que desaprobó la cirugía, se dirijo rápidamente a su oficina; ahora si tenía bastantes motivos para ponerlo en su lugar. Mientras se iba acercado con su rítmico taconeo, lo miro jugando con su guitarra haciendo una especie de solo muy ruidoso ahora llevaba una camiseta un poco pegada al cuerpo sus brazos eran firmes y un poco tonificados, dios era tan sexy incluso un poco más que en la universidad y mas con esa barba de 3 días. (Contrólate lisa).-se decía así misma.

Supongo que debió haberte llegado la noticia de que no hay luz verde para su cirugía.

Si hago la cirugía tendré el diagnostico por el contrario si no la hago el paciente muere.- decía de nuevo volviendo a su guitarra.

Negociemos tienes tu cirugía si haces tú horas de clínica, pero quiero que las hagas tu no cualquier miembro de tu equipo.

Y si mejor te doy un masaje como en los viejos tiempos y obtengo mi cirugía y un final feliz.- decía de nuevo volviendo a la guitarra.

Su boca se abrió un poco primero, pero en tan solo segundo volvió a retomar su postura y él lo noto.- Tómalo o déjalo.

Lo tomo.- decía un poco malhumorado, ella salió de su oficina y el giro un poco la cabeza para verle mejor el culo.

Al final del día House resolvió el caso, y se dirigió a su oficina para restregarle su triunfo, pero algo lo detuvo en seco, era un hombre un hombre estaba en su oficina y la tomaba por la cintura ambos sonreían y el comenzaba a besarla, sentía que le hervía la sangre pero luego recordó donde estaba y en qué situación estaba.- Tienes que dejarla ir House.- se decía así mismo y ahora marchándose sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**No me odien :c**

**Reviews? **

**Continuara... **


End file.
